Pushing the Boundaries
by Freeze-Eternity-4ever
Summary: "His jet-black hair seemed to magnificently defy gravity as he worked, with his horn rims delicately perched on his nose. Of course, Lily's traitorous eyes seemed to travel down his neck, resting on he exposed piece of chest that had revealed itself due to said half open shirt and- was he wearing his tie around his waist?" Jily one-shot. R&R!


**A note- Another bold one shot. Dedicated to my muses 2sidedstoryteller29995 and our guest Bibliophile777 who I have the pleasure to know in real life and I know for a fact that it was your birthday a couple of days ago. So consider this an e-gift. I don't own much. This fic contains kink references, viewer discretion advised.**

Lily had seen how his shoulders would tense up the moment she got into his sight, the way he'd deliberately ruffle his hair and grin up at her.

She was saying this from an observer's point of view. But as of late, she had been _wondering_... Wondering what would happen if she were to say push the boundaries a bit, harmless stuff, really.

Being Head Girl meant long hours in the library with a glowering Madam Pince and a Head boy in tow. Their work was to oversee the annual schedule. There were Hogsmeade weekends, exam dates, Halloween-Christmas-Easter, the school owls had to be kept track of- among other things.

But after nearly two and a half hours of sitting in the Library with James Potter, the annual schedule was _definitely_ not the most pressing matter in her mind. The redhead checked her watch and bit back a groan.

They had still another hour and a half left that would have been fine had it not been for Potter. It had started raining, the humidity mixing with the scent of old books seemed to assault her senses.

It was entirely his fault. It was his fault that he'd come here late. Right after the Gryffindor Quidditch practices with his wind-swept hair and half open shirt. The latter particularly annoyed her.

 _Why did he have to leave his shirt half open?_

A part of her mind told her that leaving two buttons undone did not make the shirt half-open and that Potter's hair always looked windswept. It was entirely his fault.

If she leaned a bit towards the right, she would be able to get an ample view of his prominent, delectable collarbones. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she had her ...kinks.

 _Who didn't?_ Besides, it's not like the first time she'd seen them. She'd been aware of said part of anatomy since last year but having them in so close proximity to her being was a bit overwhelming.

She was certainly not above admiring the collarbones of a guy who had only just grown up enough to stop asking her out. And what a view it was.

His jet-black hair seemed to magnificently defy gravity as he worked, with his horn rims delicately perched on his nose. Of course, Lily's traitorous eyes seemed to travel down his neck, resting on he exposed piece of chest that had revealed itself due to said half open shirt and- was he wearing his tie around his _waist_?

Almost on cue, there was a short snapping sound and he looked up, his lips curling into a frown.

"Can you please pass me a spare quill Lily?"

He was much nicer to her now that they had to work in the same environment. She could almost call them friends. Almost.

Her hand automatically reached for an eagle feather quill and she thrust her arm in his general direction. But her rather short hand did not quite reach him.

"'M 'fraid you'll have to come over here and take it." She said, feeling out of breath.

And he was standing right next to her chair with his bloody chest right into her face with his collarbones looking simply _sinful_ which made her momentarily forget that she had to hand him a quill.

"Huh," she breathed as she saw his outstretched hand, "yeah, quill, here you go Potter."

She saw his brows furrow in concern and heard him ask her whether she was alright or not.

"Fine," she said as airily as she could muster, "just had a lot of work today."

That wasn't entirely untrue. She did have a Charms club meeting today and then there were those extra Herbology classes she had signed up for, homework and the detentions she had to supervise. Yeah, that summed it up well.

Potter shrugged, falling back on his chair, giving her one of his _impossible_ smiles.

And that, was her undoing. In what seemed like no time she was on him. Tracing, running her hand down his chest in frantic want. She attached her lips to his collarbones, nipping, sucking and revelling the taste. Was a Potter a Greek god in disguise? This was too good to be _real_ , too _fast_ for her mind to catch up on...

She thought she heard Potter moan, causing her to come back to her senses. What in Merlin's name had she been doing? She quickly withdrew her hands (there were some interesting nail marks on his skin that she didn't want to think about) and brushed herself off.

Her uniform was rumpled and strands of her auburn hair was coming on her face. Potter stared at her, his expression dazed, eyes dilated and (from what she could tell in the lamplight) face flushed.

Her eyes flicked towards his lips, which looked incredibly inviting. The rain had stopped leaving behind the musty scent of books. Maybe it was the sight of the bruises forming on Potter's collarbones or the quiet footsteps of Madam Pince that finally made her snap out of it.

She couldn't just _kiss_ him, that would be pushing the boundaries.

She drew her wand and pointed it at him.

"Not. A. Word. About-" she gestured helplessly, flapping her hand about in the air causing Potter to gulp and nod.

She quickly stuffed her books into the bag, not looking back at the mess she'd caused or the ink on her robes. Her heart was lodged in her throat.

She did however see Potter from the corner of her green eyes- confusedly ruffling his hair, his lips twitching. _Pushing the boundaries?_ This was more like _demolishing_ them.


End file.
